


Insomnia

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (pas que la timelines ait une importance ici), Archiving posting, Established Relationship, In Universe, M/M, Post-Endless Waltz
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Duo n’arrive pas à dormir. Heero, lui, y arrivait très bien, merci beaucoup.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 1





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : Insomnia

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : fic nocturne. Post EW dans ma tête mais on pourrait (presque) n’y voir que du feu.

Pairing(s) : Emmerdeur x Emmerdé (et réciproquement)

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

**NdA :** Aujourd’hui, je vous présente un exutoire écrit à 2h du matin passées un dimanche, enfin un lundi matin, alors que je n’arrivais pas à fermer l’œil. Dur, dur de commencer la semaine par une insomnie !

Résumé : Duo n’arrive pas à dormir. Heero, lui, y arrivait très bien, merci beaucoup.

Écrit le 17/01/11 (à 2h du mat’ passées) ; environ 1000 mots.

_Insomnia_

Un silence de mort régnait tout autour de lui. Pas d’horloge dont le tic-tac viendrait percer la nuit, pas de voiture pour passer sous la fenêtre, même les voisins du dessus avaient arrêté de se disputer ! À croire que tout le monde dormait, sauf lui.

Pour la énième fois, il tenta de vider son esprit : compter les moutons lui demandait une trop grande attention et puis rapidement, il se sentait obligé d’y ajouter des chiens et un berger parce que le troupeau devenait trop grand pour se garder tout seul et alors il perdait le compte et était obligé de recommencer. Il prit de longues et profondes inspirations mais rien n’y fit, la concentration que cela lui demandait le maintenait éveillé. Il avait fini par se caresser doucement le genoux, espérant par là même se détendre, sentir son corps s’engourdir, mais il restait plus alerte que jamais.

Le bras d’Heero pesait lourd sur sa taille. Duo délaissa son genoux pour lui effleurer la main, remonter le long du bras en un agréable va et vient puis, comme Heero ne se réveillait toujours pas, il se tourna pour lui faire face et l’appela doucement par son nom :

« Heero… Heero. J’arrive pas à dormir. »

Comme la réponse se faisait attendre, Duo poussa légèrement son épaule.

« Heero…

— Hmgrl…

— Heero, j’arrive pas à dormir. »

Duo était sur le point de poursuivre son manège lorsque enfin une réponse lui parvint (quoique pas très intelligible).

« Moi j’y arrive très bien…

— Parle-moi !

— Hn…

— Allez, sois sympa ! »

Heero soupira.

« Pour dire quoi ?

— J’en sais rien ! Quoi, t’as rien à me dire ?

— Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Non. »

Devant le peu d’enthousiasme de son compagnon, Duo changea de tactique. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sur le torse d’Heero pour descendre, descendre, s’enrouler dans la pilosité pubienne puis caresser son pénis. Heero dormait nu, béni soit cet homme. Duo, lui, portait généralement un t-shirt à manches longues : il avait souvent froid au petit matin.

« T’as pas envie de… tu sais ?

— … Non. »

Duo capitula. Si après cinq minutes Heero restait parfaitement placide, il ne se dresserait pas de sitôt.

« Dis… tu te souviens quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble ? On faisait l’amour et on discutait toute la nuit sans être fatigués le lendemain… »

Heero prit une inspiration qui ressembla suspicieusement à un profond soupir. Il avait roulé sur le ventre, la tête dirigée vers le mur comme s’il avait voulu lui tourner le dos.

« Tu crois qu’on est moins amoureux ? »

Là, le soupir d’Heero ne laissa aucun doute. Les volets clos laissaient filtrer un peu de la clarté des réverbères et les yeux de Duo, depuis longtemps accoutumés à l’obscurité, le virent distinctement tourner le visage et le regarder.

« Duo… ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. »

Dans le noir, Duo se sentit devenir blanc comme un linge.

« Quoi ? »

Heero tendit une main pour le toucher.

« Idiot. Je t’aime, mais ça fait un moment que le sentiment amoureux a laissé la place à quelque chose de plus durable.

— Oh… »

Duo prit le temps d’y penser. Pas trop, parce qu’Heero risquait de se rendormir. Déjà la tendre caresse le long de son dos se faisait plus paresseuse.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça dommage ?

— Pas particulièrement, bailla Heero.

— Mais quand même… Ça ne te gène pas, toute cette routine ? C’est vrai, regarde-nous. On ne fait plus l’amour que le week-end parce qu’en semaine on est trop naze ou parce que c’est pas pratique. Pas _pratique_ , Heero !

— Hm…

— Dis, tu m’écoutes ?

— Oui, oui… Tu trouves qu’on s’encroûte ?

— Pas toi ?

— Tu t’ennuies avec moi ?

— J’ai pas dis ça !

— Bon, alors ? Je crois que c’est le principe de la vie à deux… Les jours passent sans qu’on se lasse de l’autre. »

Heero le sentit à moitié convaincu.

« C’est ça qui te maintient éveillé ?

— Non. Là, j’arrive juste pas à dormir, mais c’est vrai que ça fait un moment que j’y pense.

— Et t’étais obligé d’attendre la fin du week-end pour m’en parler ?

— Ces choses-là, ça sort quand ça sort.

— La prochaine fois, essaie en journée. »

Duo lui suçota l’épaule pour l’amadouer.

« Je t’aime…

— Hm…

— Tu m’aimes ? insista-t-il devant le manque d’entrain d’Heero.

— Duo… Il est trois heures du matin et je ne t’ai pas encore étranglé. Si ça, ce n’est pas une preuve d’amour, je ne sais pas ce qu’il te faut. »

Duo fit la moue. Heero lâcha un énième soupir.

« Je vais faire du café.

— Merci, Heero !

— Hn… »

Duo observa ses fesses fermes s’éloigner avec un grand sourire. Il s’étala sur la largeur du lit et enfouit avec délice le visage dans l’oreiller d’Heero, là où l’odeur était la plus forte.

Heero se traîna jusqu’à la cuisine avec difficulté, comptant davantage sur sa mémoire que sur sa vision pour éviter les obstacles. Un instant, il songea à rester dans le noir pour épargner ses yeux mais l’aspect peu pratique de la chose le fit renoncer. Soucieux des voisins (leur papier toilettes était plus épais que leurs murs), il s’efforça d’être le moins bruyant possible. Tandis que l’eau chauffait dans la machine à café, il envisagea de s’asseoir mais, là encore, la crainte de s’endormir sur place le fit rester debout.

Quand, à présent parfaitement réveillé, il retourna dans la chambre avec deux mugs de café odorant, Duo roupillait comme un bienheureux sur son oreiller. Heero prit une longue, lente, et profonde inspiration. Il s’était juré de ne plus jamais tuer mais sûrement Quatre ou Relena pourrait lui obtenir une dérogation ?

Pas cruel au point de lui jeter au visage du café bouillant, Heero fit demi-tour vers la cuisine où il remplit un grand verre d’eau. Ah, Duo voulait rompre avec la routine et le quotidien ? Ah, il voulait un peu de surprise dans sa vie ? Eh bien, Heero allait lui en servir une bien fraîche ! Après tout, ne disait-on pas _qui aime bien châtie bien_ ?

**Author's Note:**

> 1h15 pour écrire cette fic et rien à faire, j’ai toujours pas sommeil… v.v


End file.
